The Valentine
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: there's a Valentine's Day party over at J's Bar, everyone is invited to play "The Rose Game". but not everyone is thrilled to play it, especially not a certain plumber. fluff! KevinxDavid.


'why me?' David began to think hopelessly. 'there's no one that I like in here'

David, like many others in town, had gone to J's Bar to celebrate Valentine's

Day. many celebrated it, others hated it and tried to play the night away.

Will and Cindy were in charge of coordinating the whole party, making sure

everyone was having a good time-drinking, chatting, even...

dancing with a lamp shade on your head with a guy, drunk off your ass.

David had hoped that by some shred of luck, he might find someone at the said

bar. he didn't really care if he found someone who would dance with him, kiss

him, agree to a date or two, or even just tell him he was hot.

he just wanted...someone.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

about two hours into the party, David had been sitting at the bar and drank a

couple of shots. he wasn't even beginning to feel drunk, just warm.

just when he was thinking about calling it quits and going home, Will came

out from behind the bar with Cindy and stood in the middle of the room.

'hm? what's this now...?' David sensed some kind of big speech.

"everyone, gather around!" Cindy called in her chipper voice.

men and women alike stopped drinking and dancing to listen in.

"it's time to play a game. it's perfect for tonight!" Cindy smiled.

"spin the bottle?" "five minutes in heaven?" "pin the tail on the-"

"no...it's different this time." Will rolled his eyes, wanting to discourage

the bar-goers from playing those childhood-games-gone-wrong, like they usually

do at every Valentine's Day party.

"the rose game," Cindy began handing out roses to everyone in the room

"you each get a rose and you have to give yours to someone you care about."

"that's it? those are the rules?"

"well, if you give your rose to someone and they happen to like you back,

you have your valentine."

"what if we can't get anybody?" Jim scratched his head, nervous.

"just try. if nobody gets lucky...you can kiss Cindy." Will grinned.

Cindy blushed, nudging him.

Will cleared his throat. "right, so...go get 'em. before we close!"

David sat at his bar stool, holding his red rose.

'what have I gotten myself into..?'

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

David brushed his fingers along the petals of the rose as it laid on the

counter top, he sipped at his drink while he stared at the flower.

'give a rose...to someone I care about?' David bit his lip.

he looked around, people were either continuing with the festivities or were

giving out their flowers to someone special. he didn't know what to do.

he just didn't see anyone that he would've even considered walking up to,

let alone give someone his rose and ask for a kiss!

'screw it..'

David got up from his chair and walked upstairs, where it was quiet.

as David walked up the staircase and towards the employee lounge, he squeezed

the flower's stem in his hand. why did he have to be so shy?

he felt a pang in his chest. despite the cool tough guy on the outside,

he was shy, lonely, and critical of himself on the inside.

he had feelings like anyone else...

just as he walked in the doorway, David saw Kevin sitting on a couch.

the cop was drinking a beer, his rose on the coffee table in front of him.

Kevin looked up and saw the plumber and smiled. "hey David, come on over."

he motioned his hand to come forward. David hid the rose behind his back,

suddenly he felt so embarrassed. he walked further into the room anyways, wanting

to enjoy the solitude of the room, maybe even enjoy Kevin's company.

"I guess you felt a little left out too?" Kevin smiled sympathetically.

David felt a little bit defensive, and was about to open his mouth.

"it's ok, I felt that way too." Kevin held up his hands, keeping the calm.

"...maybe." David sat on the couch across from him, Kevin slid a beer to him.

"I didn't like the whole atmosphere, you know? once the roses came out, I felt

smothered. I just needed to get away for a bit." Kevin sighed and laid his

head back, tapping his thumb on the bottle.

David picked up the beer and started to sip it, Kevin didn't seem like he was

going to be his annoying self tonight. but why did he pick tonight to behave

more relaxed and friendly? usually he would drink and jabber on loudly

about nonsense, that was the Kevin everyone knew.

some liked him that way, and some didn't.

"THE ANGELS LOOK LIKE DONUTS!" a man yelled from downstairs, followed by

a crash and roaring laughter. David and Kevin's eyes nearly bulged out.

"that's what I mean." Kevin pointed to the floor.

both men laughed.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

after about an hour, Kevin had managed to bring David out of his shell.

it was much more comfortable in the room, it was nice being alone together.

David was really starting to like Kevin, he had always thought that the cop

was attractive. normally though, when Kevin was acting...like Kevin,

David would be turned off in the romantic sense. but he was starting to see

the nicer side of him, and he liked it.

"hey, I'll go get some more beer." Kevin stood up and was starting to walk

out of the room. David snapped back to reality, and saw his rose on the couch

sitting next to him. David grabbed the flower and stood up, watching Kevin's

back. he almost backed out, almost.

"Kevin."

Kevin turned around, a curious look on his face. David nearly choked.

'I hope I'm not shooting myself in the foot..'

David stepped forward, standing right in front of Kevin. David held up his rose

and held it to Kevin, he breathed.

"will you...be my valentine?"

Kevin wrapped his hand around David's, while he still held the rose.

he closed the space between them, and kissed David.

David touched Kevin's cheek with his free hand, caressing his soft skin.

he turned them around and backed Kevin back towards the couches, their lips

still locked. they fell back on the couch, with David on top.

finally, they parted.

"what took you so long?"

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

This story might be a little too early for Valentine's Day, but here it is.

I know that there's lot's of people out there who do hate Valentine's Day, simply

Because they're not dating anyone.

But that doesn't mean you can't still enjoy the holiday with friends!

I've never had a boyfriend before, but I still have a nice time giving gifts to my good

friends and family. I also go out for dinner and a movie, a date alone I guess.

I'm excited to play Resident Evil: Revelations though, it's coming out Feb. 7th!

I know that there's monsters and violence and doesn't have ANYTHING to do with

Valentine's Day, but then I remembered that Jill Valentine is in it-that kinda makes sense.

Well, if you're reading this now or later on in the future on Valentine's Day….

Happy Valentine's Day To Everyone!

Lin


End file.
